Cerezos blancos
by Eowynd
Summary: Rukia esta embarazada. Ichigo debe comunicarselo a Byakuya. Zaraki esta preparando su katana. Que los dioses amparen al peli naranjo... NO YAOI por si lo dudaban


**Bleach Fanfic**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**Ichigo x Rukia**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

(*) Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

*U*U*U*

Era un hecho consumado…

Era algo que tendría que pasar algún día…

Después de todo era perfectamente normal…

Una noticia que alegraría a cualquier joven pareja, y de hecho así había sido. Kurosaki Ichigo, orgulloso y recientemente nombrado capitán del quinto escuadrón, había estado muy contento cuando la pequeña y morena shinigami, teniente del treceavo escuadrón además de su esposa, Rukia le había comunicado la noticia de que iban a ser padres. El problema vino cuando a la mente de Ichigo llego la imagen de su 'querido' cuñado y compañero capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya, lo que derivo en la conversación que ahora sostenían

- ¿estás segura?

- si, Ichigo

- ¿completamente?

- sí, idiota. Unohana taicho me reviso dos veces

- ¡demonios!

- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres al bebe?

- ¡claro que sí!

- ¿entonces?

- ¿es que ya se te olvido, como reacciono Byakuya cuando 'creyó' que estabas embarazada? Casi me hace sushi por un error –Ichigo se puso azul ante el recuerdo- no quiero que mi hijo sea huérfano tan pronto

- no seas cobarde Ichigo –dijo Rukia- esa vez fue todo un mal entendido. Además estamos casados ¿no?

- ¡pues ve tu a decírselo! a ti no te hará nada, después de todo eres su favorita

- ese puesto lo ocupan Orihime y las gemelas –dijo la petit shinigami- además si esperamos mucho tiempo alguien más selo dirá y se pondrá mucho peor ¿no crees?

*U*U*U*

- maldito Byakuya –iba mascullando Ichigo en su camino al sexto escuadrón tratando de pensar en como decirle a su cuñado las novedades, al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba mil y un reacciones, nada favorables por cierto, desde el moreno capitán hacia su persona y es que luego del susto que se llevo aquel día (*) con la forma de actuar de Byakuya que no podía pensar en nada bueno

- buenos días Kurosaki taicho, bienvenido –le saludo el nuevo teniente de su cuñado, un joven de cabellos castaños largos amarrados en una coleta, con unos ojos violetas y tez levemente bronceada, muy inteligente y graduado como el mejor de su clase ese año en la academia de shinigamis. Justo lo que su cuñado andaba buscando

- buenos días Ken ¿Byakuya está ocupado?

- está finalizando con unos papeles que envió el treceavo escuadrón ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo mientras tanto Kurosaki taicho?

- ¿sabes kidou de curación?

- sí, estoy bien versado en hechizos de ese tipo hasta el nivel 65, sin embargo no lo veo herido Kurosaki taicho

- créeme que pronto eso cambiara –Ken lo miro sin estar seguro de que responderle- ¿podrías decirle que estoy aquí?

- enseguida Kurosaki taicho, por favor espéreme aquí –Ken se fue durante unos minutos que a Ichigo se le hicieron eternos

- pase por aquí Kurosaki taicho, el capitán Byakuya me pidió que lo condujera a la sala de estar, y que le avisara que estará ocupado con unos papeles, pero que lo verá en unos minutos ¿desea te o algo más fuerte para beber mientras lo espera?

Si bien a Ichigo no le gustaba beber, decidió que dadas las circunstancias podría ser buena idea para calmar los nervios, además que el alcohol podría ayudarle a no sentir los golpes de su cuñado

*U*U*U*

- ¿con que Rukia está embarazada? –dijo Renji mientras Isane le revisaba el brazo

- pues si, Unohana taicho la reviso dos veces para estar seguros

- ¿y estaba contenta? –Renji utilizo su brazo libre para acariciarle el pelo y el cuello

- mucho y muy sorprendida también como si no lo esperara. Renji quédate quieto –lo reprendió cuando quiso besarle el cuello

- anoche no te molestaba

- pero ahora estamos en el trabajo

- pues ahora me siento mejor –dijo al tomarla por la cintura

- ahora me dirás que te heriste a propósito

-claro que no… sólo soy un hombre muy propenso a los accidentes, enamorado de una talentosa y bella sanadora –finalizo con un beso haciéndola sonrojar

*U*U*U*

- ¡ken-chan! ¡ken-chan! –paso el tornado rosa del onceavo escuadrón por la oficina de dicho capitán

- ¿Qué sucede Yachiru?

- es que estaba dando vueltas en el cuarto escuadrón, cuando escuche a la doctora decirle a Rukia que estaba embarazada

- ¿y eso que…? –Entonces recordó que fue lo que paso la última vez que ese rumor corrió hasta oídos del capitán del sexto escuadrón. Ahora si la petit shinigami estaba embarazada de verdad, esta se lo tendría que decir a Ichigo y este a su vez se lo tendría que comunicar a su 'querido' cuñado Byakuya Kuchiki

Zaraki Kenpachi dejo de lado los papeles que estaba revisando y salió con Yachiru en dirección al sexto escuadrón

*U*U*U*

- Kurosaki taicho, el capitán Kuchiki lo está esperando en su despacho

- gracias Ken –dijo Ichigo pasando a su lado mientras entraba a la oficina de su cuñado, aunque a Ichigo siempre le hacía sentir, por alguna razón, como un niño que ha hecho una travesura y que tiene que ir a decírselo a su padre para recibir un castigo.

- buenos días Byakuya

- buenos días Ichigo, por favor siéntate

- gracias

- Ken me dice que necesitabas hablar conmigo

- sí, tengo que informarte de algo

- ¿y qué sería?

- Rukia está embarazada –dijo de un viaje. Total, al mal tiempo darle prisa, si su cuñado lo iba a matar mejor que fuera rápido

*U*U*U*

- ¿así que estas embarazada? –Dijo la colorina quien estaba en el jardín junto a las niñas- ¡felicitaciones! ¿Cuánto tienes?

- cinco semanas

- ¿y ya se lo dijiste a Ichigo?

- sí, y él se lo fue a decir a Byakuya niisama ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

- ¿eso es lo que te tiene preocupada?

- pues sí, ya viste como reacciono antes, cuando creyó que estaba embarazada

- pero eso fue un error Rukia

- lo sé, pero igual me preocupa la integridad de Ichigo

- confía en tu hermano Rukia

*U*U*U*

- parece que llegamos a tiempo Ken-chan –dijo Yachiru una vez en el sexto escuadrón

- o muy tarde –dijo este cuando vio salir a Ichigo seguido del moreno capitán conversando amistosamente

- ¡hola Ichigo! ¡Hola papi Byakushi! (*) –los saludo Yachiru- ¿ya se acabo el combate?

- no hubo ningún combate –dijo Ichigo cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a ambos –nos vemos luego Byakuya –se retira con un shunpo ante la decepcionada mirada de Zaraki, hasta que Byakuya dijo:

- Zaraki taicho ¿me ayudaría con un combate en la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy en las barracas del escuadrón?

- ¡por supuesto princesa! –exclamo Zaraki al notar la mirada asesina del moreno capitán dirigida al lugar por donde Ichigo se había retirado y el aumento de su reiatsu

*** * * OWARI * * ***

(*) Referido al capítulo 8 de "Cerezos en flor 2 Temporada"


End file.
